Planets' Protector
by Daughter of Night
Summary: Crossover with Stargate SG1. When the recovering Shinra company asks Cloud to investigate Professor Hojo's abandoned labs, it's just the beginning of an adventure that will take him far from Gaia.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **It's a fanfiction site. No one would be stupid enough to believe me if I said I owned any of the characters. -thinks- Okay, two chocobos, a few villians and a yet-to-be-determined amount of cannon fodder, but I'm only protective about the chocobos.

**Warnings:** Will contain m/m relationship, so if you don't like that kind of thing I suggest you hit that Back button and read something else.

**Author's notes:** The story takes place one year after the game, and disregards Advent Children. Loved the movie, but I'm not going to use it.

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**Planets' Protector**

** prologue**

Cloud was sitting by the river, bare feet just barely dipping into the water. He had just wrapped up a training session with Yuffie, and while neither of them needed more than a few moments to catch their breath afterwards, Cloud was content to sit and simply _be_.

After killing Sephiroth and stopping Meteor, all he'd wanted to do was go home. But Sephiroth had burned it to the ground, and no matter how picture perfect Shinra had rebuilt the town it wasn't Nibelheim anymore. Or at least not a Nibelheim he could stand to live in.

His group of allies had scattered; Barret took Marlene back to Corel, Tifa opened a bar in Kalm, Nanaki returned to Cosmo Canyon, Vincent wanted to travel and Cid provided the transportation since didn't much care where he went as long as it was by air. Cloud would probably have been welcome or at least tolerated with any of them – Tifa had made her wishes abundantly clear – but it hadn't felt right. Instead, he'd accepted Yuffie's offer and gone to Wutai. Lord Godo had been surprised but not unwelcoming, and best of all – from Cloud's point of view – he had expected nothing from Cloud that he would not expect of any other guest. He didn't try to use Cloud's strength or reputation to further his own ambitions, wasn't pushing him to be or to act a certain way, and he wasn't in awe of the world savior. None of the Wutaians seemed to be.

Of course, having Yuffie treat him as irreverently as she possibly could – including waking him up by turning him into a frog one morning – had probably nipped any hero-worship tendencies in the bud.

One year later, Cloud felt more at peace than he had dared to hope when he'd decided to go. He had found a place in Wutai as something of the jack-of-all-trades Zack had promised they'd be. It was a comfort to know that he had succeeded in what Zack had wanted for him; freedom from Shinra, a quiet life among people he cared for and who cared for him in return. It meant that Zack's sacrifice hadn't been in vain.

He often thought of Zack when he sat like this; sun warm on his face, a breeze ruffling his hair. He could almost pretend that it was Zack's hand teasing the spikes…

"Cloud?"

He looked up at Godo, nodding to show he was listening.

"I just had a call from Midgar. A Turk, Reno he said his name was." Godo's expression clearly stated that he wasn't sure that was true. "He asked to speak with you."

"He what?" Cloud was on his feet before he even thought of moving. "Did he say why?"

"No. I told him you weren't here, just like you asked. He said he would call again in two hours – well, less than one now – and you could either talk to him or not, but either way he would not tell Shinra where you are hiding."

_Well, damn._ Cloud smiled slightly. Reno still knew how to push his buttons; keeping Rufus off his back was a sure way to make him at least hear Reno out.

"I'll talk to him," he said aloud, easily keeping pace with Godo as the older man started back toward the house.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"No, but ignoring him won't solve anything." Cloud shrugged. "If it's important enough for Reno to track me down and try to guilt me into talking to him, then it's important enough for him to take a 'vacation' to Wutai and talk to me in person if I refuse. And none of us want Shinra employees here."

"True." Godo glanced at him. "You realize they will ask you for help?"

"Yes. Whether I help them or not will depend on what they're asking." Mako-bright eyes narrowed. "If it has to do with rebuilding the company, they are on their own."

Godo nodded, in agreement or acknowledgement Cloud couldn't tell.

"Yuffie says your hand-to-hand skills are improving," he said, changing the subject.

Cloud raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"She was complaining that you are 'not half as easy to put in the dirt' as you used to be." Godo smiled. "She's pleased with your progress, even if it cuts down on her amusement."

"I'm grateful that she's teaching me. I'll always prefer a sword, but that doesn't mean I want to be dependent upon it." Cloud's eyes grew unfocused as he grappled with his fragmented memories. "Unarmed combat was not something Zack trained me in, and Shinra gave it relatively little importance."

"I remember SOLDIERs being quite proficient," Godo remarked in as close to a doubting tone as he would ever use. He had more tact that his daughter did, after all. Questioning a guest's sanity wouldn't do.

"They were. But I never passed the exams, and neither cadets nor regular troopers were expected to know more than the basics." Cloud shrugged, voice cynical. "The first mako enhancements take a while to get used to, so it's better not to confuse a fresh batch of recruits with too many drills. The hand to hand comes after you've relearned how your body works. As for the regulars, Shinra simply didn't care what our fatality rate was. There were always enough hopefuls and desperates to fill the ranks."

The silence that followed lasted until they were on the front porch of Godo's house. Cloud hesitated at the door, looking a bit sheepish.

"I'll go clean up first, so the maids won't complain at you about having such barbaric guests."

Godo chuckled. "That will be much appreciated – by them and by me."

* * *

When Cloud came back down, Godo had already accepted the call. Cloud could hear him giving polite reassurance that Cloud would join them momentarily. He felt a faint guilt for having left Godo to make conversation with the Turk, but… 

_You always take too much on yourself, kid. It's not healthy_, memory whispered with an exasperation too sharp to be his own. He remembered the words, had heard them far too often not to, but the emotion behind them was all Zack's, and he had no right to feel it.

Cloud pushed the dual memory away. He had to stay focused on the now, or Reno might well manage to talk him into anything up to and including joining the Turks. And that wouldn't be good for anyone.

As he stepped through the doorway, Godo relaxed slightly.

"I'll turn you over to Strife now. A good day to you." The amount of sarcasm dripping off the last sentence was nothing short of amazing.

Cloud took the phone with a nod of thanks and braced himself. "It's been a while, Reno."

"And whose fault is that, holing up in Wutai like you did?" The smirk was audible. "You wouldn't believe how many times that Lockheart chit's been calling or visiting Midgar to interrogate us on your whereabouts. She just won't take 'We don't know' for an answer!"

Cloud snorted. "Perhaps she's learned something of the Turks from Vincent. Truth isn't handed out unnecessarily." He didn't bother to ask how the Turk had known where to find him. Like Tifa, most of the former Avalanche had no idea where he'd gone, but he wasn't surprised that Reno found him. For all his nonchalance, the redhead was still a Turk, and the Turks were the best at what they did. That was also why it didn't surprise him that Reno was the one to call, not Rufus. He respected Reno more than he would ever respect the President, and he wouldn't hang up on him.

_And Reno, Shiva damn him, knows it._

Cloud sighed. "Just tell me what you want, Reno. You wouldn't make a social call."

"Always business with you," Reno groused, but then his tone sobered. "I assume you know that we're still digging out and organizing files from old headquarters, and trying to rebuild Shinra into something less morally questionable, so I won't go into that."

Cloud did know. If Rufus had even attempted to restart a reactor, he would have met a messy end courtesy of the Ultima Weapon.

"We found some disturbing things," Reno went on. "What's left of Hojo's files and notes suggest he had at least two, and possibly as many as five, labs scattered about the eastern continent."

"_What?_" Cloud snarled, just barely keeping from crushing the phone. It gave a small creak of protest and a burst of static before reception stabilized again.

"Nothing like Nibelheim! I swear, Strife, it's nothing like… like what happened to you." By the hesitance in his tone, Reno took the implied threat seriously. "None of these places involved human experiments, and some of the projects didn't concern mako at all. Mostly, the files are on artifacts that Hojo made or discovered. There's some mention of materia slots, but the science is over my head."

Cloud allowed the silence to stretch, darkly amused as he pictured Reno squirming. "So what do you want from me? I'm no more a scientist than you are."

"After Hojo, the boss isn't too keen on letting the remaining scientists have first look at whatever is in those labs, but we don't have the manpower to investigate, no matter how badly he wants to find something usable." Reno sighed. "Look, I know you and the boss don't see eye to eye, and Ifrit burn my balls off if I blame you, but he's trying to do better than his old man. He knows if you find something you think is too dangerous to keep around, you'll destroy it – might even be counting on it, for all I know. We understand if you don't want to do this, but we can't just leave it for –"

Blue eyes closed in resignation. "I'll find the labs."

"You will?" The Turk seemed thrown by that, as if he'd expected a longer argument. "That's… that's great, Strife! Will you come here and pick up the leads we have, or would you prefer if I send them to you?"

"Send it to Costa del Sol." _That way the others can't use it to track me down even if they find out._ "I'll leave tomorrow at the latest."

Reno laughed. "Sure don't waste any time, do you?"

Cloud's lips quirked into a small smile. "What would be the point?"

"True enough. Give me a call when you pass by Midgar, would you? You still owe me a rematch." He warmed to the subject. "Me and Rude could even teach a kid like you to drink properly, and how to get the whole bar into a free-for-all brawl!"

"… And you consider this a necessary skill?"

"Of course! A Turk who can't relax once in a while is… either Tseng or Elena, I guess, and one of each is enough. But don't you dare skip out on me, or I'll tell Lockheart where you are."

"You sure it's only _one_ rematch?" Cloud taunted, enjoying the outraged sputtering on the other end of the line. "Take care of yourself, Reno."

"Yeah, yeah, wiseass; you too."

They hung up.


	2. Chapter one

**Planets'**** Protector**

**chapter one**

Cloud closed the last drawer of the file cabinet with a sigh. Deciphering progress reports, notes and analyses of experiments interspersed with Hojo's personal ramblings was not his idea of fun. Absently tugging at the harness holding Ultima Weapon and the Buster Sword at his back, he gathered up the stack of files he though worth saving and went to find Yuffie. The ninja had long since grown bored with the paperwork and bounced off – literally – to search for materia and other small valuables.

It had been a couple of weeks since Reno's call, and Cloud was pleasantly surprised that they'd already found the second lab. There hadn't been much by way of directions in the documents Reno had sent and when they'd last spoken the Turk had admitted he expected the two of them to be busy till winter set it. Hojo was nothing if not a paranoid, possessive bastard and he would not have appreciated the idea of others using his research. Quite frankly, Cloud was grateful the labs hadn't been booby-trapped to self-destruct unless one had the proper access codes.

He had meant to go alone; not particularly eager to have an audience if the labs triggered any suppressed memories from his time in Hojo's care. He just wanted to find and destroy the labs as quickly as possible. If there were anything he thought Shinra could safely have then he'd give it to them but, as he'd told Reno, he was no scientist and he might misjudge things. In the end it was simply too risky to leave the labs intact for Shinra to pick and choose what to squirrel away. Better to erase them.

Attempting to explain all of this to Yuffie had been rather futile; the girl was as eager a materia hunter as she'd ever been, and had happily informed him that she was going with him.

And now that they were here, he found that he didn't mind the company. Even if her presence meant he had to put off that rematch with Reno.

Cloud held back another sigh.

He wasn't sure why he felt so at ease bantering with the redhead; they certainly didn't have a pleasant history. After Sephiroth and Hojo it had just seemed silly to hold grudges. Vincent had told him a thing or two about the consequences of joining the Turks, and Reno's options had been very limited when the order to destroy the sector seven pillar came. And considering Cloud had handed over the Black materia to Sephiroth he didn't have much room to throw stones.

_Maybe it's because he reminds me of Zack_, Cloud mused as he glanced into the first storeroom. No Yuffie. He closed the door and continued toward the next. _They both live in the now, both act perpetually cheerful…_ The line of thought faded into nothing and he felt his heart clench with familiar guilt and longing.

_I thought I was done thinking about him in the present tense._

It was a relief to open the second storeroom and see Yuffie.

"Hey, look at this!" she exclaimed, turning around to wave an armlet at him. "It's got three materia slots, and all of them are linked! Have you ever seen anything like it?"

Putting his papers aside, Cloud took the armlet and examined it carefully. "No, I haven't. I can't recall hearing it was even possible to link more than two slots." He shrugged as he handed it back. "Not that my memory is reliable."

Yuffie aimed a fist at him, scowled when he deflected the blow. "None of that," she said sharply. "If I wanted to hear the angsty brooding I could have talked Vincent into coming. By now he'd probably thank me for getting him off the Highwind, anyway."

Cloud smiled. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What?"

"_I_ was the one asked to do this. _You_ are the one tagging along," he pointed out smugly.

Yuffie gaped at him. "I am not! I'm far better than you at finding things and seeing if they're valuable or not, which means I'm the one doing the real work. You're just supposed to watch my back in case Hojo left any nasty surprises behind. – Not that I need watching, of course," she added belatedly.

Cloud's smile widened a fraction. "Of course not," he agreed. "You just wanted help to carry all the materia you're sure he hid away."

Yuffie laughed, slipped the armlet into her pack, winked at him, and went back to searching. Shaking his head at her antics, Cloud joined the search.

The boxes turned out to contain a lot of armlets and daggers, some slotted and some not. None of them had more than paired slots, though, and Cloud was left wondering what the intent of that armlet had been. To enable a single support materia to work with two magic ones? To give double support to one magic materia? He could easily see the advantages of either option, but he had no way to know if it had worked in practice. The fact that only one armlet had been made spoke against it.

He cast a wary glance toward Yuffie.

Slotting a combination to see what would happen didn't seem wise as long as there was a risk of it unbalancing the materia, and in Cloud's experience, mako in any form could be unpredictable.

Weighing a dagger of odd, green-tinted metal in his hand, he frowned as something about it teased his memory. Setting it down he picked up the stack of notes and reports he'd liberated from the filing cabinets and leafed through them, searching for anything to jog the memory into the forefront. Minutes later, he nodded to himself.

_Mako added during the forging… mako added in different stages of refinement or during the blending of an alloy… mixed results… further testing needed._

"These will have to be destroyed," Cloud said aloud, bringing Yuffie over to peer into the open boxes.

"Why?" she questioned, picking up the green dagger. "Seems like good craftsmanship to me."

Cloud shrugged. "It is, but the metal has been mixed with mako. According to the notes, they were trying to find a way to infuse materia properties in the weapon itself and remove the need for slots or materia." He paused, turning the idea over. "I can see the advantages – no risk of a well placed hit damaging the slots, elemental or status attacks that your opponent won't be expecting – but the disadvantages would outweigh them."

"You'd be locked on a single kind of attack, unable to adapt to different enemies," Yuffie agreed. "And I don't see how you could pull spells out of mako. You SOLDIER boys wouldn't have needed materia if that were true, right?"

Busy studying a second blade, trying to feel what it was supposed to do, she thankfully didn't see Cloud flinch. He appreciated the fact that she didn't tiptoe around him the way Tifa and the others did, afraid of setting him off in one way or other, and the last thing he wanted was for her to start guarding her words. Yuffie wouldn't be Yuffie if she didn't speak her mind. And sentimentality aside, he needed to get used to hearing words that made him think of Zack, and what he himself had done to avoid remembering the sacrifice that kept him alive.

"True enough," he said, relieved that his voice was steady. "But even so, I don't want to give Scarlet any ideas. She has enough of those as it is."

Yuffie grimaced. "That's one bitch I'm sorry we didn't kill." Having lost interest in the apparent failure, she put the dagger back in the box and wandered over to the far wall. "I'll take these shelves."

Cloud made an affirmative noise. He was reading the files again, trying to find a mention of the three-slotted armlet.

Yuffie rolled her eyes at his distraction, but her lips curved in an affectionate smile. There were times when his composure slipped and Cloud seemed so _young_. She wondered if she was seeing glimpses of the boy who had gone to Nibelheim, the boy Cloud had been before Sephiroth and Hojo got to him, the one who never really got the chance to grow up. She would never ask, not wanting him to withdraw into himself the way he did around Tifa. No, Yuffie had no need to question him. When he acted like an older brother, she treated him like one. When he acted like a younger brother, she treated him like one.

_That's what Tifa doesn't understand; you have to take people for what they are, not what you want or imagine them to be. And if you can't do that, then you're a poor excuse for a friend._

She shook her head, dismissing the contemplative line thought. While not half as scatterbrained or thoughtless as Avalanche believed her to be, she didn't like to brood the way Cloud and Vincent did. She was a woman of action and comfortable with the fact. Someone had to be an optimist, after all.

As she reached for the first box, the ground shook, cracking the floor and sending her stumbling into the shelves. The impact was enough to dislodge one of them and Yuffie cursed as it fell down onto the next shelf, setting off a chain reaction that brought all of them to the floor.

"Yuffie!"

She gave a nervous laugh as she glanced at Cloud, ready to apologize, but the worry clear on his face silenced her. Sometimes, knowing how much she mattered to him was humbling.

"Are you okay?"

The smile came easily. "Yeah. The only thing bruised is my ego. Any idea what happened? It was almost as if someone cast a Quake, but we're alone out here."

Cloud shook his head, taking a moment to see for himself that she'd been honest when she said she was uninjured, before he answered. "I'm not sure. The Lifestream runs deep here, so there's no reason for…" He trailed off, eyes focusing on something behind her. Yuffie turned to look, surprised to see a lever on the wall previously hidden by the shelves.

"Any idea what it does?" she asked, already lowering the handle.

Cloud didn't have time to answer before a part of the left wall swung inward, dislodging a lot of dust but moving silently as if the hinges were still regularly oiled.

_No expense spared even when you're acting outside Shinra's knowledge. How very like you, Hojo._ Cloud smiled wryly. _As if there were enough money in the world to make you anything more than an imaginative sadist._

He was suddenly grateful for the familiar weight of Ultima Weapon and Buster Sword at his back. He'd felt a right fool for being unable to leave Zack's sword in Wutai, and even his loyal fluffball of a gold chocobo had given him a plaintive wark at the extra burden, but he just couldn't. Finding this secret within a secret made him wonder if that feeling had been a premonition, not simple paranoia. In either case, their presence reassured him that things had changed – six years ago he could barely wield the Buster Sword and now he carried twice its weight easily. No matter what Hojo left behind, it wouldn't be able to kill him.

_You'll do great, Spike_, Zack-memory whispered.

Yuffie looked from the doorway to Cloud uncertainly. "I can have look first, see what's there."

He shook his head. "No. If Hojo hid any living experiments, I need to see them for myself, without forewarning. I have to get past that fear."

She gave him a knowing look. "You're planning to go back to Nibelheim, aren't you?"

"I… I want to know exactly what he did to me." Cloud met her eyes steadily. "I'd rather find the files myself than hear the short version from Reno."

"And of course it never occurred to you to let someone else go in your place." Yuffie sighed at the surprise that flitted across his face. "Let's finish this and get out of here, then."

She allowed him to be first through the door, because sometimes there was no arguing with that martyr complex, and he was better than her at close range fighting anyway. But when Cloud froze a few steps into the room she hurried forward to see what had shocked him.

"What in Hades' name _is_ that thing?"

Cloud shook his head mutely, cautiously moving towards the giant stone circle. It felt wrong, somehow. Not as wrong as Jenova had, but similar. Like it didn't belong…

"There's power there," he murmured, ignorant of Yuffie's head snapping around to stare at him. He approached the circle slowly, waiting to see if it would respond to his presence before placing a hand against the cool stone, studying the symbols carved into the smooth surface. "It's not of this world."

**_Very good, Protector._**

Cloud spun around to face the one who'd spoken, startling Yuffie.

"What's wrong?" the ninja demanded, right hand gripping the Conformer. "What do you see?"

Looking at the brown-haired, green-eyed woman robed in green, past her superficial likeness to Aeris, Cloud had to try twice before he found his voice.

"Gaia."

**_Yes._** She smiled at him; gentle, caring, and a bit superior. A mother's smile.

"Gaia?" Yuffie repeated, face pale. "What does _she_ want?"

"I don't know yet," Cloud replied, his eyes directing the same question to the planet.

**_You did me a great service, Protector. Something even the Cetra failed to. You destroyed the Calamity._**

He raised an eyebrow. "That was some time ago. Why bring it up now?"

Gaia regarded him with solemn eyes. **_You know I am grateful to you. We've spoken of it._** She sighed. **_That is why I regret having to ask more of you._**

"More?" Cloud questioned. There seemed to be an awful lot of people wanting favors all of a sudden.

**_Space is vast and I am not the only planet in it, young one,_** Gaia explained. **_We do not talk easily or often, my sisters and I, but we are connected. Many of them are in pain, asleep as I was, unable to wake and heal themselves._**

"What could I do?"

"Wait just a minute –" Yuffie began, outraged, but Cloud silenced her with an impatient gesture.

**_You were long in the Lifestream, Protector. You know it affected you, changed you further than Jenova already had. You can speak with me as only the Cetra could and you can wake my sisters. Wake them and protect them until they are strong again._**

"You are going to send me to other planets?" He briefly wondered if he sounded as skeptical as he felt.

**_Not without consent._** Gaia looked rueful. **_I would prefer to keep you here, so I will not be alone, but that is not for me to decide. You are a puppet no longer, and we cannot force any action upon you._**

Cloud considered that, weighing the urge to help against the whisper of Zack that told him never to trust blindly. "Why now? Why is this so urgent now when it wasn't a year ago?"

**_There are other enemies than Jenova. Lesser beings not of her race but of like mind. Alone they are weak, but they are numerous._** Gaia's face twisted into a hateful expression. **_They have discovered what Shinra did; the strength of the Lifestream. They must be stopped before my sisters are damaged beyond healing._**

Cloud hardened his heart against her. "Why should I help them? I have no obligation to other worlds."

**_A bargain, then. Name your price, and we shall meet it._**

He stared at her, at a loss.

Gaia smiled. **_Your heart speaks clearly even when your mind does not. You will have your reward when my sisters are convinced of your ability._**

Cloud looked over at Yuffie, struck by the frustration and apprehension on her face. He owed it to her, to Zack, to himself, to be certain what he was committing to. Forcing himself to set hope aside, he asked, "All you want is for me to wake them?"

**_Wake them, speak with them, protect them when they are unable._**

"And if I do this, you will … I mean, you really can…"

**_We can, and we will. I promise you, we will keep our bargain._**

"How and when do I leave?" Cloud asked simply.

**_I will open the gate and my sister will receive you._** Gaia gestured at the circle. **_I will give your friend time to leave before I bury these tainted places._**

"Will I come back?"

**_That, young one,_** Gaia smiled, **_is up to you._**

Cloud nodded and turned to Yuffie. "She wants me to wake her sisters, planets that are being drained of mako and occupied by creatures as evil as Jenova." He gave her a wan smile. "At least they'll be easier to kill than she was."

"Why you?" Yuffie asked, dark eyes intent. "Why does it always have to be you?"

"Last time was my fault, and this time there is only me. No one else can speak to the planets."

"I wanted to believe you were imagining things, or that you were talking to… him, but I knew. Leviathan help me, I knew." Her expression grew resigned. "It wouldn't have mattered if I said anything, would it? You're never going to turn your back on someone who needs you."

"I'll come back," Cloud promised. "I have to do this, but I'll come back. I... You're _family_ to me."

The gate opened; glowing energy exploding toward them before smoothing out to fill the circle.

"You'd better go, Yuffie. Gaia said she will bury the labs once you're outside." He hesitated, then pulled her close, resting his cheek against her hair. "I'm sorry."

She hugged him fiercely before pulling back with a wry smile. "No, brother. _I'm_ sorry."

She twisted out of his grip and even his enhanced reflexes weren't enough to catch her before she dove through the portal.


	3. Chapter two

**Author's note: **I've seen the first five seasons of Stargate SG-1, and I will be using only the knowledge I have from there. If anyone wants to correct my facts or characterization, please keep that in mind.

* * *

**Planets' Protector**

**chapter two**

"Incoming traveler!"

The sound of the gate claxon was familiar, but still annoying. Jack glanced at his watch and frowned. There were no teams due back now, were there? Hammond rising from his seat with a curt 'dismissed' and hurrying down to the command room answered the question eloquently enough. The members of SG-1 followed close behind, leaving their briefing folders on the table.

"We have three chevrons so far, sir," Davis reported.

One by one the remaining chevrons locked – but the ring didn't stop spinning when it reached seven. The SGC personnel traded worried looks as the eighth symbol locked and the wormhole stabilized. They knew what the longer address meant.

"Close the iris," Hammond ordered. "Is it the same planet Colonel O'Neill went to?"

"No, sir," Sam began only to cut herself off as a pulsating green light surrounded the stargate. The iris halted for a moment before the plates retracted, leaving the gate open.

"What's happening?" Hammond demanded, not taking his eyes off the gate room.

"We don't know, sir," Davis replied. "The iris is trying to close, it just… can't."

Two people came through the wormhole, the slight girl of Asian features leading the way holding some kind of oversized throwing star. Before any of SGC could get a good look at her or her weapon, she was pulled behind the blonde man dressed in black who'd followed her. A massive sword nearly as long as he was tall was drawn from a sheath at his back as the blonde settled into a defensive stance. A second sword, angled for a left-handed draw, was left in place. His eyes swept the room, no doubt taking in the placement of exits and enemies, but he made no move to attack. Behind him the wormhole closed. The light flared, arched like lightning from the gate and struck him.

"Cloud!" The girl screamed, reaching forward only to yank her hand back as green energy snapped at her.

"Hold your fire!" Hammond ordered, allowing himself to feel relieved when his men obeyed. Whoever the intruders were, the girl was obviously distressed by what was happening to her companion. They might be refugees rather than enemies, and as long as they didn't turn hostile Hammond was willing to give them the benefit of a doubt.

"Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, follow me," he ordered, not surprised that neither Jack nor Teal'c stayed behind.

The blast doors opened to let them into the gate room just as the sword fell from nerveless fingers, clattering against the ramp. The blonde remained on his feet, though swaying as if standing in a strong wind. He tilted his head back, delicate face blank and eyes wide, but it didn't look like he was seeing anything. The girl had shifted to his side, ready to move between the blonde and the airmen aiming at him. She was clearly worried about her friend, but not so preoccupied by what was happening that she'd give her back to the enemy. She turned her head to watch Hammond and SG-1 enter the room, eyes cold and calculating as her grip on her weapon tightened.

_That's more than training. That's training ingrained by experience_, Jack realized with a start. Sickened by the thought of what could make a face so young have such old eyes.

"General Hammond," Teal'c said, "I believe his eyes are glowing."

"What?" Hammond squinted, but couldn't make out any glow aside from the green. "Can you sense a Goa'uld from this distance?"

"Unfortunately not," Teal'c said.

Sam shook her head. "Me neither, sir. But we know that not all Goa'uld have –"

"Stop it!" the girl snarled at them. "Stop talking as if he's an enemy! He's hurting because he's a thrice-damned fool who can't say no to people, and the least you could do is show a little gratitude!"

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"You know what's happening?" Sam asked, fascinated by the light surrounding or perhaps emanating from the man.

"Of course I do!" The girl glanced at her friend then back at Sam. "I might not understand the way he does, but I'm not _blind_."

"Assume we are," Jack said.

Briefly wondering if he'd spent too much time around Jack's sarcasm since he felt a bit tempted to echo that, Hammond prompted, "Explain it to us."

The girl tensed, frowning at them. "You really don't know?"

"No," Hammond replied honestly.

Somehow, that seemed to set her on edge. "Who are you? How did you get here?" she demanded, making Jack snort at the irony.

"You're the one who breeched _our_ gate to come to _our_ planet, so I don't think we owe you anything."

"You're natives to this planet?" The girl lowered her weapon and relaxed slightly, bowing her head in an oddly respectful manner. "I am Yuffie Kisaragi of Wutai, on the planet Gaia. My not-so-talkative brother is Cloud Strife."

"Brother?" Sam looked from Yuffie to Strife. Though they were both short and slender, they didn't look related.

"We're not blood, but we're family," Yuffie clarified. She bit her lip thoughtfully. "Would you mind telling me what planet we're on?"

_If they have our coordinates, the name certainly can't do any harm_, Hammond reasoned with himself. "Earth."

"You might be more familiar with the name Tau'ri," Daniel added.

"Never heard of either," Yuffie said carelessly, before frowning again. "You call your planet Earth? That's as lame as us calling ours Planet, and I doubt she was happy about that."

"You didn't mean to come here?" Hammond interrupted, genuinely confused. If they had the foresight and the knowledge to block the iris, something the Goa'uld had failed to do, how could they not have come to Earth purposely?

"We didn't open the portal. As far as I know, it has never been used before. Someone would have talked if they'd realized what it was." Dark eyes glanced about the room. "But from the look of this setup, you know how to operate yours."

"You didn't know where you were going?" Jack asked incredulously. "That didn't feel at all stupid to you?"

"Hey!" Yuffie looked every inch an indignant teenager, one hand on her hip while the other – still holding the odd weapon – gestured at the blonde still standing surrounded by green light. "Gaia asked him to go, and while I doubt she told him much, I didn't get to hear any of it. I just refused to let him go alone." She sighed. "He lets her talk him into so much he should just say no to."

"Gaia?" Daniel repeated. _An Earth goddess in Greek mythology, but…_ "Wasn't that the name of your planet?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me?" Jack ignored the exasperated look Daniel gave him. "You think a planet talks to you?"

"No-o," Yuffie said with exaggerated patience. "That was my point; I don't know anything because she doesn't speak to _me_. Only to Cloud."

"And that's what he's doing now?" Hammond sounded as skeptical as he felt. "Talking to your planet?"

"To yours, most likely." She glanced at Strife again. "Look, are we going to fight or not? I have no interest in it, but if that's what you want, I'd rather get it out of the way."

"We don't want to fight anymore than –" Hammond cut himself off as the green light abruptly died and blue eyes met his. _Teal'c was right_, he thought worriedly, _his eyes do glow._

"It's alright, Yuffie," Strife said, his voice surprisingly soft. "They are not her enemies. But they can help us find the ones who are hurting her sisters." He bent to pick his sword up, moving slowly as not to startle the airmen. Looking as harmless as one can while holding an impossibly large sword, he returned it to his back.

"I'm General Hammond, head of this command, and I'm afraid that I can't let you go around my base armed until we know more about you."

The blonde pointedly looked around the room, at the number of people in it, before his gaze locked with Hammond's again. "Your word as General that you will do us no harm, and I'll give you my sword."

Hammond wasn't sure how far to trust that promise, but standing in the gate room wouldn't get them anywhere. And he needed some answers. "You have my word."

Strife shifted his grip and removed the three colored glass orbs set in slots along the blade, slipping them into a pouch at his belt. He met Teal'c's eyes. "You with the gold symbol. You can probably carry it."

Glancing at Hammond to see if he would object, Teal'c walked up the ramp. Standing scant feet apart, he towered over Strife, but the blonde didn't look intimidated as he offered the sword hilt first. Teal'c took it, eyes widening at the weight, but he didn't stagger.

"It is an impressive weapon," he said, bowing his head in respect of the strength now made obvious. "I will return it to you in the same state I received it."

Some of the tension drained from Strife's frame. "I don't doubt it." He glanced down at the displeased looking Yuffie.

"I'm not handing over the Conformer to one of you sword-obsessed people," she said, nearly pouting.

"I'll take it," Jack offered. As he came up the ramp, he was surprised to see the star had slots like the ones on Strife's sword, only two of the eight occupied. One green and one blue orb set next to each other, faintly luminescent when seen this close. It made him look twice at the various orbs in the strangers' wristbands, especially since Yuffie removed the ones from her weapon with practiced ease, not even looking.

He wasn't the only one to notice. Sam didn't understand what use they could be, but that was common with alien technology. She edged closer to Hammond and murmured, "Sir, I recommend we remove those spheres. We don't know what they are, or what damage they can cause."

Hammond quietly agreed with the assessment, and looked back up at the travelers in time to see Yuffie tugging at one strap of her backpack. Strife – to Hammond's astonishment – glanced a question at Teal'c and the Jaffa nodded in response. "It will be safe until you reclaim it."

Strife quirked a smile at him. "Thank you." He looked toward Hammond while Yuffie handed the pack over to Jack. "We will answer your questions about our purpose here."

Jack frowned. It was just too easy, and that meant there was a catch somewhere. "What about that other sword?"

Surprising everyone, Teal'c spoke up first. "We have a warrior's word. He will not break it." He met Jack's eyes calmly.

Strife looked… _impressed_ by that, and Yuffie groaned. "Now you've done it."

"Done what?" Daniel asked, wondering if the words had some kind of ritual or cultural meaning.

"First chance they get, they'll be sparring."

"I would enjoy such a battle," Teal'c admitted.

Strife nodded, eyes glowing brighter. "When your commander has allowed me my blade back." He turned to Jack and raised his left hand to touch the hilt of his remaining sword, lingering on it. "I no longer fight with this. It's for remembrance."

Yuffie stepped closer, brushed her hand over his. Strife blinked and looked down at her, letting his hand fall to his side again. "You okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'll be fine."

"I'm glad to hear it," Hammond cut in, deciding not to mention the glass spheres. If Teal'c had managed to find some common ground with Strife, Hammond did not want to break that trust by gainsaying him. "If you'll follow me to the infirmary so Dr. Frasier can have a look at you –"

"No." The malice in that single word made the airmen tighten their grip on their guns.

"I must insist on a medical examination," Hammond said, undaunted by the look on Strife's face. "We need to be certain you're not Goa'uld, and that you're not carrying any diseases we have no resistance to."

Strife's teeth bared in a snarl. "I will not be dissected by your scientists."

"I don't care who you are," Yuffie said, shifting into ready stance, "I'm not letting you do that to him again."

Hammond frowned, more at the implication of what Strife had been through than at the accusation to himself. "That's not our intention. It's strictly a security measure, and nothing invasive."

"Swear to me that there will be no experiments," Strife said, "and that you will destroy all information about us once you see we aren't a danger to you."

"I swear." Hammond felt like the words were forced out of him, as if he couldn't have refused the request if he'd wanted to.

The pair exchanged a glance before Strife nodded, though they kept a wary eye on the soldiers as they were escorted through the base. Hammond couldn't blame them any more than he could keep himself from trying to question them as they rode the elevator up to the infirmary level.

"You said you didn't come here to fight us. What other reason do you have? We've never been to your galaxy."

Strife's eyes widened. "We've come so far? No wonder I could… It explains things." He looked at Yuffie. "She didn't tell me much. It's been so long since the Cetra left her she doesn't remember how to speak. She had to do things more directly and… it upset some old memories."

"We will have words about that," Yuffie stated with deceptive calm. "A lot of words."

Cloud nodded. "And a few more about you abandoning your responsibilities."

"I didn't abandon anything. I left Wutai in the hands of its very capable lord who has never made a move to include me in his duties, official or otherwise, to go with my brother who has a history of letting women talk him into doing stupid things. Starting with Tifa and ending with Gaia, you just don't have any sense."

The small smile he gave her as they exited the elevator was sad and gentle. "But those stupid things gave me more than I ever hoped to have. And even if I'd never joined Shinra, I most likely would have died in Nibelheim, by Sephiroth's hand or the villagers'. You know that."

Feeling that the current line of conversation should be private, Hammond asked, "Are you saying you were supposed to rule your country, Ms. Kisaragi?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "Yuffie will be fine. And while I won the right of it, I think everyone will be happier to have my father stay in control. I certainly don't want the responsibility."

Jack and Hammond looked at each other, both suspicious and well aware that if these people were possible allies, the General couldn't afford to offend them.

"And you have no problem sharing all of this with us?" Jack asked, testing the ground. "It doesn't bother you to tell us you'd make a valuable hostage if we prove to be enemies?"

"Gaia took the gate back once we were through. Any information of our world is useless to you because no one will be able to travel there until she wishes them to." Strife looked at Hammond rather than Jack, proving he understood who was really asking. "She doesn't slumber like your planet does. We forced her to wake and defend herself, just as this one will."

The group split up outside the infirmary, Jack and Teal'c going lock the weapons away and hand Yuffie's pack over to the research staff while the others headed inside. Strife tensed, but his expression remained blank and he looked determined not to back down. Janet came to meet them, a question in her eyes.

"Dr. Frasier, I need you to check our guests for Goa'uld parasites, and any other surprises you can think of."

"If Sam and Teal'c don't sense anything –"

"After P3X-888, we're not risking it," Sam explained, referring to the recently discovered Goa'uld homeworld, where the symbiotes didn't have the revealing naquada in their system.

"And if the results are clear, I want them destroyed," Hammond added.

"Yes, sir." Janet nodded. Though unusual, it was hardly the strangest order she'd ever received. "This way, then."

She explained the ultrasound and its purpose and the simplicity of the procedure seemed to calm the travelers, though the mention of blood samples made Yuffie cast worried glances at Strife.

"I'm afraid it's necessary," Janet said. "I can't let you go before I know you're not carrying any alien bugs we're sensitive to."

Yuffie volunteered to go first, Strife watching Janet as if afraid she'd kill the girl the moment he took his eyes off her. The scan was quickly completed, the blood drawn, and Yuffie bounced to her feet, smiling cheerfully as she made Cloud sit down in her place. No one missed the way she kept her hand on his arm.

"It'll be over in no time," she said. "Just let the lady doctor work and we'll be out of here and saving the world again before you know it. And did you see she's actually my height? Isn't that neat? I was starting to think we'd be the shortest people on this whole planet, but I might even have an inch on her – hard to tell with those shoes she wears. She's got kind eyes, too, so you know she's actually a doctor and not a scientist. Wouldn't like to be her patient, though, because I'll bet you my Leviathan that she'll keep you on bed rest long after you're ready to go hunting spirals just to be on the safe side – Great, you're done!"

Strife rose slowly, eyes on Janet. She gave him a reassuring smile, used to having patients in a rush to leave but never wary of her to the extent this young man was.

"We're done," she affirmed, then directed her report to Hammond. "Neither are hosts, and I'll have the samples analyzed as quickly as possible."

"Thank you, Dr. Frasier." Hammond gestured for everyone to follow him, but Strife stayed and watched her still, too-bright eyes unblinking.

"It was wrong to think you were a scientist. I'll try to remember you're a healer."

"Thank you," Janet said, realizing the compliment but not understanding the distinction.

Strife nodded to her and left the infirmary, Yuffie close enough to his side that their hands brushed together.

Janet stood staring at the door for a moment after it had shut behind them. Shaking her head, she went to work on the blood samples.


	4. Chapter three

**Author's note: **First of all, I have to say I'm surprised by the amount of interest you lovely people have in my fic, and that I really, really appreciate all who reviewed!**  
**

Apparently, I will be disappinting some people (**FlowerGirls** and **stubs**) with the lack of action in this chapter, but I promise the spar _will _happen eventually. I hope you'll stay with me until then!

Also, I confess I'm not all that good with names. Cloud's chocobo is named after a police officer in Charlaine Harris' books about Sookie Stackhouse. Don't ask why. No, really - _don't ask_.

* * *

**Planets' Protector**

** chapter three**

Cloud could practically feel the worry and anxiety roiling beneath Yuffie's skin. He could see the caution, interest and outright suspicion of their would-be allies, the old pain lingering in all of the group that had led him and Yuffie around. It was more difficult to interpret the small currents of the Earth natives than Yuffie's, his connection with Gaia much stronger than his new bond to this planet.

He felt sympathy for her, couldn't imagine being alone for so long that you forgot your own name. And he was certain that it was time that had stolen the memory from her; time, not torture by unfeeling scientists.

_I'll never leave you_, Zack-memory promised, swamping Cloud with the strength of his conviction, fierce protectiveness warming like a fire. _You and me Spike, and I'll take you where Shinra can never hurt us again. Just please, please, wake up._

Cloud hated the way the flood of the Lifestream affected him. The small dose the mostly slumbering planet could muster was enough to heighten his planet awareness and attune him to her own Lifestream, which had been her goal, but it also stirred up the memory fragments that didn't truly belong to him. He could ignore or block out the voices of people he had never met, but when bits of Zack surfaced… Listening hurt, but he couldn't bear not to. Not when they were all he had left.

_Scattered memories and a SOLDIER sword_, he thought bitterly. _It shouldn't have been possible to reduce you to that._

Yuffie's hand brushing against his provided a subtle anchor to the real world, gave him something to focus on as the green slowly faded from his vision and the currents of living matter became awareness instead of sight. Cloud doubted she knew what the Lifestream did to him, but she'd always known how to handle him. The way she encouraged him to be true to himself and neither coddled nor dictated to him made him feel like a human being in times when he wasn't sure if that was still true. The way she wasn't ever afraid of him and felt free to prank or lecture him as she saw fit made him feel like family.

After an encounter with the Lifestream, he needed both.

Shaking out of his thoughts as they left the elevator, Cloud wished he were more of a diplomat than a soldier. He had to make this work, even if he didn't understand why Gaia had sent him to this so-called Earth. The destination hadn't been decided on a whim, and he trusted her judgement on that, but it only emphasized how important it was that he be able to work with the people here.

He glanced over at the man who'd accepted the Ultima Weapon from him. The man reminded him somewhat of Barrett with his height and dark skin, though his nature seemed more akin to Vincent. Trying to puzzle out his intentions and motivations would take time, because the planet didn't know him, and Cloud could read nothing from the chaotic currents within him. But giving him the sword had been its own test, and the Gaia-made weapon had not denied the touch.

_It doesn't matter where he's from or what he is. He is trusted here, and Ultima didn't sense an enemy._ Cloud glanced over at the apparent civilian in the group. _And whoever these people are or what they do, I'll have to agree to any restrictions or demands they see fit to ask for._

No matter what he meant to Gaia, she could always change another human to keep her company, and now that she was fully awake she didn't truly need a protector. If she wanted to, she could make new WEAPONs. He was not irreplaceable even if she couldn't duplicate all that Hojo had done to him. Cloud was well aware that this was his only chance to do the impossible and return what he had stolen from Zack. If he failed now, the offer would not come again. And the planets would be the ones to decide if he failed them.

Sitting down at the long table of a room that seemed a simpler, military version of the meeting room of Shinra Headquarters felt surreal, another reflection of the past. Even if he had been spying from the air ducts back then, not participating like he was now.

The sound of a throat clearing brought his gaze to General Hammond.

"I believe introductions are in order," the older man said. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c, who has chosen to ally himself with us."

Cloud and Yuffie nodded to each in turn.

"You have both cooperated with us so far, and if you are correct about your stargate now being sealed I can understand why," Hammond continued. "However, there are questions that need answers before I can make any kind of decision concerning you. Explain how and why you came here."

Yuffie glanced at Cloud before deciding to help him get started, preferably at a point _after_ Meteor. That mess was none of their business. "We were investigating an abandoned lab when we found the gate. It was hidden away in a secret room within a secret facility, so I doubt it has been used since it got there." She shrugged. "I didn't get a good look at it before Gaia showed up and sweet-talked Cloud into coming here, but since I wasn't about to let him go alone, I jumped in ahead of him."

"But you said you couldn't hear her," Carter objected.

"She can't," Cloud confirmed, "but she can still hear _me_ talking. She heard me agree to leave Gaia and wake her sister planets. I also agreed to protect them and keep them company."

Four of the five looked distinctly skeptical, but the civilian – Jackson – was intrigued.

"You really can speak with planets?" he asked. "The things they would remember…"

Yuffie snorted. "You're a historian, aren't you? Even if she wakes, she won't be able to tell you anything. Planets don't care about ordinary humans unless we're hurting them. That's why I wasn't invited along."

"Gaia can give other people the ability to understand her, but she can't create a new line of Cetra. They have a bond to their planets that I will never have. Your planet has been asleep for a long time, and alone before that. I…" Cloud hesitated, wondering if it was a bad idea to bring it up so soon, then plunged on. "Do you know why there are no Ancients left here? The impression I got was that they abandoned her, but Aeris' people would never have done that to Gaia, so I'm not certain that's what really happened. They might not have left by their own will. It's important for me to know, so I won't upset her needlessly."

Now all of them were looking at him strangely, and Cloud resisted the urge to squirm. Jackson was fairly _glowing_ with excitement.

"You knew an Ancient?" he asked eagerly. "Can you tell us anything about them? About their language? We've found some texts –"

Cloud shook his head. "Aeris was orphaned when she was very young. She always regretted there was so much she didn't know about her mother's people." The room slid out of focus as both his and Zack's memories stirred. "Shinra hunted her, wanted to use her, experiment on her. As long as Hojo was alive, no one was safe. Specimens, all of us. Never humans to him, always specimens…"

Recognizing the signs, Yuffie jabbed an elbow into his ribs to bring him back to the present, glad to see his eyes clear. "It was… not a pleasant part of our world's history," she explained hastily, glaring at Jackson for bringing it up. Not that he could have known, of course, but she wasn't interested in being fair just then.

While Jackson absorbed the disappointment, Hammond moved on to more immediate questions.

"I will accept your story of talking planets" – _for now_, his tone said – "but the question of why we should treat you as allies remains. You said that we could help you." His eyes were very sharp on Cloud's. "What assistance are you asking for, and what would you offer in return?"

Cloud kept his expression neutral by force of habit. While it was tempting to promise them he'd do anything, he knew showing desperation would gain him nothing. Deliberately stirring through his stolen memories, he held tight to pieces of Shinra meetings and negotiations Zack had been present at.

"Before I can offer anything at all, I would ask what your standing is," he said with an outward calm he didn't feel, mimicking the image of Sephiroth's cool demeanor. By the agitated fluctuations he sensed in Yuffie, she didn't trust it, but the others seemed to. "Are you official military? What do you use the gate for?"

Everyone but Teal'c looked to the General, alerting him to the fact that in one way or other this was sensitive information.

"We operate with the support of our nation's government, but for security reasons the public is not aware of the stargate's existence." Hammond was searching for some reaction, but Cloud wasn't sure why. "We use the gate to visit other planets and make allies against the Goa'uld."

Yuffie glanced over at Cloud, brows raised in a way that said _Well, **that** was helpful_. He gave her a nod of agreement and she took over the conversation.

"Tell us about them," she prompted. "These Goa'uld you keep mentioning. What are they? Why are you fighting? Who started it?"

The question obviously came as a surprise, but Hammond pulled himself together quickly enough.

"Dr. Jackson, if you please."

Jackson nodded. "The Goa'uld are alien life forms that need human hosts to survive. They came to Earth thousands of years ago and enslaved us, using advanced technology to set themselves up as gods to be worshipped. Our ancestors overthrew them and buried the stargate to keep them from coming back. It is only in recent years that we rediscovered what the gate is and begun exploring other planets. However, the Goa'uld took people to other planets and these cultures are kept under careful watch to ensure they don't evolve beyond a controllable level. Some are not even allowed to read and write – on Abydos, it was a hidden, secret skill few knew or dared to learn. It's –"

"Daniel." O'Neill sounded exasperated, though there was a hint of amusement in his dark eyes. "That's really not the issue right now."

"Oh. Uhm… right." Jackson was visibly flustered, but Cloud found it reassuring. If that kind of passion over cultural matters was not only accepted but looked at with fondness by military leaders, then the risk of them having much similarity with Shinra was negligible.

"They look like snakes, creep in at the back of your neck to settle around the spinal cord and take control of your body," O'Neill explained, "and they have all kinds of technology that makes them hard to kill."

"Jaffa like myself carry infant Goa'uld," Teal'c continued. "In return for this protection, the prim'ta make us strong, insure our health and give us long life."

Hearing about Teal'c's little houseguest made Yuffie shift closer to Cloud, nervously stroking the Transform materia in her armlet.

_Why didn't I equip any offensive materia?_ she scolded herself. _Cloud'll never let me live it down if I turn them all into Touch Mes!_

Cloud had barely registered Teal'c's words, his attention on O'Neill.

"They control you?" he asked, feeling chilled to the bone.

O'Neill nodded, eyes narrowing as if sensing there was a story somewhere but he didn't push for it. "The host can hear and see and feel, but he can't affect what the Goa'uld in his body does."

Cloud sat frozen, Gaia's words echoing in his mind. '_There are other enemies than Jenova. Lesser beings not of her race but of like mind. They must be stopped before my sisters are damaged beyond healing.'_

Memories beat at him; purely his this time. Memories of being under the influence of Jenova, nothing but a puppet on Sephiroth's strings.

As the silence stretched, Yuffie placed one hand on his arm. "Come on, little brother," she coaxed. "Settle them down and leave the past where it should be."

Blinking, Cloud did as he was told, using her voice and touch as an anchor to the present. The slip had been too easy, the memories too close. When this meeting was over he had to talk to the planet again, had to ground himself. "It seems we have a common enemy after all," he said aloud, glad his voice came out even.

_Even here, one does not become a General by being slow on the uptake_, Cloud mused as Hammond took the opening presented to him.

"Then, in the spirit of cooperation, can you tell us how you opened the iris?"

"I didn't do anything. Gaia sent us, and your planet received us." Cloud was relieved with the change of subject, as it was unlikely to bring up any old memories. "What is the iris, and what happened to it?"

Hammond raised his brows, but answered readily enough. "Considering what happened to you, it's understandable that you didn't see it, but there are metal plates that close over the wormhole to keep uninvited visitors out. When you came through, there was a green light around the gate that kept the iris open."

Cloud nodded. "Lifestream. I'm surprised she could raise it in her state."

"Planet energy," Yuffie expanded at seeing the others didn't understand. She glanced at Cloud, nodding briefly at the guarded expression on his face, and left out all potentially dangerous information about Lifestream and mako. "Its lifeblood, in a way. If the Lifestream is disturbed or lessened enough, the planet and everything on it will die."

"And that's what one of your Goa'uld are doing," Cloud said. "Gaia didn't tell me their name, but the description fits." He could almost feel the Manipulate materia burn through the metal of his armlet, eager to be used. It was tempting to tap into that power, not to urge for a quick and honest answer as he had by the gate earlier, but to force acceptance.

_But that would make me as bad as Jenova_, he admitted, _and an alliance built on that kind of lie has no hope of lasting._

He took a deep breath, praying that his following words would be enough of an explanation. Not too much and not too little, just enough. "Your planet doesn't see you as her enemies, so I was not sent here to kill you. I believe Gaia sent me here because this is where I need to be, because I can reach others from here." His gaze wandered from person to person, weighing them. "Because you need her awake and able to defend herself when you and whatever allies you have aren't enough."

"And you believe a planet can raise some kind of defense of its own?" O'Neill questioned. "What's it going to do, gather up a meteor belt and beat the Goa'uld to death with it?"

Yuffie couldn't help stiffening, and felt rather than saw Cloud do the same. Just the word brought back the memory of seeing Meteor hanging in the sky, slowly drawing nearer, bringing death with it… Death, and Jenova's victory.

_But it never struck_, she reminded herself. _We stopped it. Cloud killed Sephiroth and_ it's over. _No matter how hard it is to believe at times._

"I'm not sure what it can do," she stalled. "Gaia brought out the Lifestream and used it as a weapon, but that was after Holy –"

"Not a weapon," Cloud interrupted, "only a defense. And a fully awake planet doesn't need help to do it. But that's not the key point here." His eyes slid to the side, and though he didn't turn his head his next words were mostly directed at Yuffie. "I was asked to wake the planets, all the planets, and I'm going to destroy these Goa'uld before I go home again."

"_What?_" Yuffie couldn't believe her ears. "That was _not_ the deal!"

Cloud just looked at her. "They will give me nothing until they're convinced I will keep my word. Do you really think they will be 'convinced' while there is a hint of a threat left?" He shook his head slightly. "They will keep me as long as they can, and I wouldn't be surprised if Gaia has done something to improve my lifespan."

Right then it didn't matter that there were strangers watching; Yuffie couldn't _not_ hug him.

"Still such a martyr, little brother," she murmured into his hair, clutching him tight. "You really were two of a kind."

Cloud closed his eyes and accepted the comfort for a moment before sending a warning glare at the people watching them. He still wasn't sure where they stood, and he didn't trust them not to use Yuffie against him or vice versa.

"I will get you home again, sister," he promised. "Maybe not before Godo starts to worry, but before he starts calling me Shinra-spawn for kidnapping you."

Yuffie chuckled as she pulled back. "Even Kenya and Cirrus will need a few weeks to get back," she agreed. "If she left at all."

"Kenya isn't stupid," Cloud defended his chocobo, allowing Yuffie to sidetrack the conversation. They both needed the banter. "She's just… She really _is_ a mother hen."

"But you're awfully big for a chick." Yuffie ruffled his hair, grinning like a fiend. "Even if you're all yellow and fluffy."

General Hammond cleared his throat and both turned to face him, all playfulness gone, their expressions blank and their eyes intent.

"We would like to discuss this in private," he said. "Airmen Carey and Mallory will show to our guest quarters. If you want food or drink, just tell them."

Cloud nodded and held back a smile. It really was amazing how politely Hammond managed to inform them that they were prisoners until further notice.

"We'll be waiting," he said, a note of amusement creeping into his tone. He and Yuffie stood and followed the airmen from the room.


	5. Chapter four

**Author's note: **I'm stunned at the amount of interest you people have in this story, stunned and immensely flattered! _-preens-_ I adore each and every one who reviewed, and I hope I'll manage to live up to expectations.

Sorry to keep you guys waiting for the action _-winks at **FlowerGirl** and **Aki**-_ but I really need to get all this talking done. Hope it's not too boring, I added a bit of fluffiness just for **KT**. _-grins-_

I'd also like to respond to a question from **Trace**: constructive criticism is very welcome. I **am **writing for fun, but I'd still like to improve.

* * *

**Planets'**** Protector**

** chapter 4**

"So," Yuffie said as the airmen left the room, "do you think they'll let us help?"

Cloud shrugged as he leaned the Buster against the wall and started unbuckling the sword harness. "Difficult to say. They need help, and they know it, but they're strangely unaware of the Planet. Blessed Shiva, they don't even know about mako! There's only so much we can expect them to understand if they don't have any SOLDIERs of their own." He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or lonelier than ever about that. It was good that these humans hadn't disrupted the Lifestream, but it also meant that someone as enhanced as Cloud would have to be careful around them. He really didn't want to hurt anyone by accident.

"Does it matter if they understand or not?" Yuffie asked. "It's not like they can say 'Impossible' and make the Lifestream go away."

"They might try." Cloud gave her a small smile, but he could see she didn't buy it. "Either way, I think they'll decide within the week. This half-official status must get rid of most of the red tape Shinra was tied up in. Zack used to –" He cut himself off, hands lingering on the harness he'd just hung over the back of a chair, turning the memory over a few times before deciding it was his own and continuing. "He used to curse himself blue in the face when he got back from meetings. Or when he came staggering back from post-board meeting spars with the General."

"Post-board meeting spars?" Yuffie's brows rose.

Cloud nodded. "He wasn't insane back then, Yuffie. And you'd have to be to leave a Shinra board meeting and not suffer from a mix of frustration, anger, and boredom. Believe me, those spars probably kept him from cracking years before Nibelheim."

Yuffie flopped down on one of the beds with a sigh. _You're pulling out the big guns for the daily guilt trip, aren't you? Or is it just the Lifestream playing havoc in your mind, making you remember what life was like before your world fell apart?_

"Do you think they're listening as well as watching?" she asked casually, staring at the ceiling.

Cloud glanced up at the camera, vaguely pleased that their hosts hadn't attempted to hide it. While it was a definite advantage in a fight, he didn't _like_ being underestimated. "Most likely. Shinra occasionally bugged SOLDIER officers' quarters, even after most got into the habit of sweeping their rooms every time they came home. Shinra didn't comment on the destroyed bugs and the SOLDIERs didn't comment on their replacements. It was one of those things that you never brought up in conversation unless you wanted to cut your career short."

"So how did you know?"

"I saw Zack clean the bugs out often enough." Cloud settled Buster Sword in a corner and chose a chair for himself. "Not like anyone cared what a grunt like me knew as long as I kept my mouth shut about it."

They were silent for a while, neither sure what to say. The possibility of surveillance limited their topics of conversation, and Cloud wasn't one for idle chatter. He could be downright talkative at times, both with jokes and serious discussions, but he needed motivation for it. Either as a way of connecting to others or because the subject matter amused or interested him. Yuffie had gotten better at judging when he needed words rather than silence, and when she was uncertain what mood he was in she felt that having him reject her coaxing was better than not offering at all.

"You're doing this for him," she said eventually, hoping they wouldn't be giving too much away to their not-yet-allies.

Cloud moved over to sit next to her on the bed. "What else could she have promised? I didn't need gil, and I had family again."

_You're going to love Aeris, you know. She'll call you adorable, treat you like a little brother and take your side whenever we argue._ Warmth. Laughter. _If I ever manage to argue with you…_

Zack-memory came first, as it usually did, but this time one of Cloud's own followed.

_Don't call me ma'am!_ A faint giggle, smile hidden behind a slender hand as green eyes sparkled. _I'm just Aeris. It's wonderful to meet you, Cloud._

Cloud blinked. "… I knew Aeris," he said as less defined memories trailed through his mind, fuzzy impressions rather than snapshots. "Zack took me to see her sometimes, when we both had leave. Her garden was the most like home I'd seen since I came to Midgar. After I fell into the church, she tried so hard to make me remember, to separate what I did remember." He ran one hand through his hair. "I think she could have done it, if she'd had more time."

And it explained why he was only reliving memories now, not speaking with Zack. Aeris must have been pushing to separate them, or maybe she'd strengthened Zack's presence so he could interact with Cloud. With her gone, there was only Cloud's clearer sense of self to help him feel what was him and what was Zack.

Sighing, he ruffled his hair again.

"I miss Kenya."

Yuffie turned her head to stare at him. "You miss Kenya," she repeated.

He nodded. "She's a good bird, and good company."

"She's the stupidest gold I've ever seen!"

"She is not!" Cloud defended.

Yuffie raised her brows. "Oh really? What would you call a hen who nearly lets a Midgar Zolom bite her because she's too addle-minded to notice it coming?"

"Kenya's the sweetest, most loyal chocobo I've ever met. She just has a short attention span sometimes. And given how quick you were to beg the Seal she found off of me, I don't think you're in a position to complain." He gave her a playful glare. "Cirrus is the one who's stupid."

"How fitting, since I named him after you."

A beat of silence, and Cloud snagged the pillow to hit her with.

* * *

Back in the meeting room, Sam and Daniel were silently analyzing what they'd been told – from drastically different angles – and neither felt inclined to start the discussion. As usual, Jack picked up the verbal slack. 

"Are we really going to believe their crazy story?" he asked.

"True or not, they seem to believe it," Hammond said. "While I have reservations about their story, I don't see what they could hope to gain from it."

"I think they really want to help us," Daniel cut in. "If they were friends with an Ancient, they can't be allies of the Goa'uld, and we've never heard of the Goa'uld having spread to other galaxies. It's more than possible that they've never heard of them before."

"Yuffie Kisaragi was most disturbed to hear of my prim'ta," Teal'c said. "I do not believe she had heard of Jaffa or Goa'uld before."

Hammond nodded. "Have you heard anything that hints at the Goa'uld believing the planets are sentient the way Strife claims?"

"No," Teal'c replied.

"Does it matter?" Daniel squirmed in his chair as all eyes turned to him. "I mean, if there is a way for the planet to protect us, that's great, but even if there isn't I don't see how having more allies against the Goa'uld are a bad thing. And someone has to take them in if they can't go home." He frowned slightly. "Even if their knowledge of the Ancients is as limited as Strife claims, I'd like to discuss it with them no matter if you decide to trust them or not."

Jack snorted. "The guy claims he can talk to planets, Daniel. Forget trusting him; I say we put him in a straightjacket."

"It could be something else pretending to be Gaia," Sam interrupted. "Sir, if you remember the aliens posing as 'spirits' on PXY-887, they could assume the forms of animals or humans while communicating with the humans of the planet. A species of another galaxy could have the same ability."

"And how do we know that they won't turn on us?" Jack countered. "They sounded sincere enough and they looked a little green when we described the Goa'uld, I'll give you that, but Strife admitted he's just guessing why he's here. He could have a sudden epiphany that he's supposed to kill us after all."

Daniel frowned. "Destroying the Goa'uld seemed like a clear goal to me."

"And Cloud Strife would not lie about his purpose," Teal'c affirmed.

"It might be his main one," Jack admitted, "but there's no telling that we don't have a bit of whatever technology the Goa'uld used to piss this Gaia off lying around in our labs. What happens when Carter starts tinkering with it?"

Sam stiffened, determinedly not looking at him so she wouldn't be caught glaring. She was a scientist – she did not _tinker_.

"You think they'd attack us for that?" Daniel looked distressed. "Without warning us that we were doing something wrong?"

Jack hesitated, then met Hammond's eyes. "I don't think there's much that either of them would flinch from anymore."

"With all due respect, sir; we should find out more about them before we write them off as hostile." Sam leaned forward in her chair, eyes bright with curiosity. "I'd like to examine the colored spheres they were so careful to keep with them. They remind me of the Goa'uld's ribbon devices, and I think we'd all like to know if they are destructive."

"They will not attack us," Teal'c said. "It would be disrespectful to demand they give us these spheres."

"Maybe you're right," Jack said, surprising everyone. He shrugged at their expressions, giving a halfhearted smile. "If they were planning on doing any damage, they could have done it down in the gateroom. And if the orbs Carter's worrying about are weapons, there was an excellent opportunity for them to kill all of us during the meeting. They didn't, and I suppose they deserve a little credit for that." He chuckled. "Hell, we time traveled – this isn't the strangest thing we've ever seen."

"But you –"

"I'm not saying we should take their word as gospel, Carter. Just that they haven't tried to hurt us yet." Jack sighed. "We can't treat them as enemies just for getting through the iris, or we're as bad as the Goa'uld."

Sam had to agree with that. "Still, if I could just have one of the orbs to look at –"

"I'm sorry, Major," Hammond interrupted. "Until Dr. Frasier's tests are done, we will show our guests courtesy." He looked at Daniel. "You may speak with them, but keep in mind that they are not allies. I'm only withholding judgement."

"Thank you," Daniel said sincerely.

* * *

Cloud and Yuffie lay on the floor, stretched out in opposite directions, heads next to each other. The pillow fight had eased some of the built up tension, but the uncertainty of their position kept them from relaxing. 

"Are you feeling better now?" Yuffie asked. "What did she do to you, anyway?"

Cloud sighed. "Better, but not recovered. I think I need to connect to her again soon, regardless of the poisoning risk. She slammed too much energy into me for it to settle easily. Her Lifestream and Gaia's flow differently, and it tore some memories up before they began to adapt to each other. We don't have the kind of time it will take me to fully assimilate them on my own." He gave a half-hearted smile even though she couldn't see it. "At least there's just knowledge, not really mako as I've ever felt it, so I won't have to adjust to any physical changes." _If we have to fight our way out, I won't be a liability._

Yuffie hummed in acknowledgement. "Is she very different from Gaia?" she asked curiously. "Personality wise, I mean. Or maybe she's not awake enough to be anything right now?"

"She's… I guess she's not conscious enough to lie yet. It's nice, for a change." Cloud didn't try to keep the bitterness out of his voice. There was no need to pretend with Yuffie. "Gaia always looks like Aeris, or maybe just like the Cetra in general, I don't know. She tried to pretend she _was_ Aeris, the first time we spoke. I thought it was some trick of Jenova's, and she let the real Aeris out to convince me otherwise." He sighed. "Gaia's been calling me Protector ever since Tifa and I crawled out of the Lifestream at Mideel, but I didn't know she had this in mind."

"Did Aeris manage to talk to you alone?" Yuffie slipped into her native tongue, unwilling to share that bit of the past with their hosts – if they were listening – even if Cloud didn't mind.

"Yes," he replied in the same language, speaking slowly and searching for words. "Rarely, just small bits at a time. She apologized for herself and Zack, and… scolded me for being depressed."

Yuffie snorted. "We all wish you'd stop that."

"True." Cloud's smile was apparent in his voice. He changed language again, Nibelheim accent a little more apparent than normal. It usually was after he'd spoken Wutaian. "She said it wasn't our fault she couldn't be revived. The Cetra become part of the Lifestream in a way humans don't. I asked if she'd want to be brought back, but she says she's happy where she is. She's got Ifalna back, and I guess that's the Promised Land to her." He sighed. "Aeris never asked for much."

"But she asked you to be happy, didn't she?"

"I'm working on it."

Yuffie frowned at the ceiling, resisting the urge to turn her head and look at Cloud. She'd only see those spikes anyway. "Are you sure that's what he wants?"

"I know it's not what he would want, but I don't care. He gave so much for me, Yuffie. More than I would have let him if I'd been strong enough to stop him, and Ramuh damn you if you think I'll walk away from this!" Cloud sat up, scooted over to lean against the wall and breathed deeply, struggling to calm down as his agitation renewed the struggles of the opposing currents within him. Minutes passed before he spoke again, voice low and even. "He wouldn't want me to sign my life away to the planets' service, but he gave me the right to choose my own future. I will do this for him whether he wants it or not. It's selfish, but I couldn't live with myself for having turned down the only chance I'll ever have to pay him back for saving my life."

"I just…" Yuffie hesitated, studying his expression. "Are you certain he isn't happy? Like Aeris?"

Cloud's smile was a painful mix of gratitude and bitterness. "Aeris said he was certain he made the right choice, and content with that. She never called him happy." He bit his lip and said in Wutaian, "There's too much of him still in me for him to fade into the Lifestream. He'll only be whole if he's brought back, or if I die."

Yuffie's eyes widened. She briefly wondered if she should have known that, should have anticipated that there were consequences beyond Cloud's inability to let go of the past… But it didn't matter. She hadn't known, and that was that.

She moved to sit next to him, pleased that he raised his arm to let her nestle against his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder. It wasn't a truly conscious movement, more of a reflexive response to her closeness. That easy nearness they had was part of being family, and she knew it wasn't something Cloud had with anyone but her. Or at least not with anyone else _alive_.

"Cloud is my brother, not Zack," she told him firmly in Wutaian. "When the planets give him back, you'll still be Cloud. You know that."

His arm tightened around her, and he pressed a kiss to her hair. "Thank you."

Yuffie smiled. "Anytime," she assured him before switching back to the common tongue again. "And just so we're clear, you're not sending me home until we've taken that planet-killing bastard down."

She felt more than heard Cloud chuckle.

"I doubt I could convince Gaia and her sister to expend the power before that. We'll have to hurry, though. I need you to tell Reno what happened."

"Reno?" Yuffie looked up in surprise. "I didn't think you were _that_ chummy with each other."

"We're not, but if he starts thinking we've been killed or trapped, he'll tell Rufus. What do you think will happen then?" Cloud didn't wait for a response before finishing, "The company can't search for us, so they'll call Avalanche."

"Tifa will be breathing down my neck the moment I get back, trying to find out how to get to you." Yuffie winced, not only in sympathy. "I respect her and all, but she just doesn't take a hint."

"By the time we went to Wutai, I'd stopped hinting." Cloud sighed. "She kept bringing Aeris up whenever I told her I wasn't interested. As if it was her fault."

Yuffie poked him in a spot she knew was ticklish, partly because he was being stupid again and partly because it was fun to watch him squirm. "She doesn't understand because she's not willing to face the fact that she doesn't know you. Tifa prefers not to deal with reality when she can have her prettied up illusions instead. She wanted you to be strong when you met in Midgar, so she didn't correct anything you said. She wants you to love her, so she will keep making excuses for why you don't until she runs out of them. It's no one's fault, Cloud. It's just how she is."

He smiled slightly. "Well, this is one way to be free of her."

"It certainly is! And who knows, maybe finding out that you fled the galaxy to get rid of her might finally drive the point home." Yuffie laughed, but it died when Cloud frowned. "What?"

"Speaking of making points…" He removed the single yellow materia from his armlet, studying it for a moment before slipping it into the pouch. Nodding at the remaining pairs of green and blue, he explained, "We're negotiating an alliance, Yuffie. Would your father have brought anything but healing materia to such a meeting?"

"Of course not – that kind of dishonor is for Shinra." She sighed exaggeratedly. "This means I can't prank them either, doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," Cloud chuckled. He stood and offered her a hand up.

Yuffie pouted at him, but accepted the help. "Alright, but the moment we get this enemy-of-my-enemy issue sorted out, they're mine!" She waved her right hand for emphasis, and Cloud's eyes slid involuntarily to the Transform materia in her armlet. He suppressed both the shudder and the urge to check his Ribbon was securely in place.

"Behave," he said simply as he turned to face the door.

Yuffie bit back whatever reply she would have made as the door opened to let Jackson and one of their guards in.


	6. Chapter five

**Author's note:** I'm really, really sorry it's taken me so long to update! You're all wonderful people who deserve better, and I hope I'll do better in the future. On the plus side, I can say the delay wasn't due to lack of interest in the story - my inspiration was just directed at later parts of it...

I hope you'll like the chapter!

* * *

**Planets' Protector**

** chapter five**

Daniel had hoped that he'd be able to talk with the Gaians alone, but Jack had followed him from the meeting room and made it very clear to the guards that Daniel had no authority on that matter. Sighing – since he couldn't work up a proper temper when he knew Jack was only worried about his safety – he entered the room.

He hadn't expected both their guests to be standing, facing the door. It looked like they'd knew he was coming, but how could they? In his disappointment over being saddled with a guard, he had neglected to knock. Strife's cool gaze hadn't even acknowledged Daniel as it slid past him to the airman who took up post by the door.

"Already decided what to do with us?" Yuffie asked.

"Not exactly," Daniel replied honestly, hesitating to step further into the room, "but I've had my say, so they don't need me there. I wanted to talk about the Ancients, if that's alright?"

It was surprisingly easy to meet Strife's eyes when they focused on him. There was none of the wariness or hostility they'd shown before, only a tired resignation that Daniel knew too well. He pulled out a chair and sat at the table, nodding at Daniel to do the same. Yuffie plunked down next to Strife, smiling at Daniel.

"I'm sorry we can't be proper hosts and offer you tea, but you've caught us quite unprepared for company," she said.

Daniel smiled back a little uncertainly as he sat down. "That's alright," he assured, daring to joke back, "I'm more of a coffee person anyway."

Yuffie grinned, and while Strife's expression remained impassive, his eyes lost some of their chill. He folded his hands on the table; the movement very deliberate, as if to show he was unarmed. Despite himself, Daniel wondered what the two pairs of green and blue orbs in his bracer were.

"I see we made a bad impression on your general," Strife said.

"What?"

"The guard," Yuffie clarified, not even glancing to see if Strife intended to answer. "We've surrendered our weapons to you, we're locked in a room where I'm sure you can kill or at least knock us out without stepping inside. Trying to hurt someone who is obviously well respected if not high ranked would be more or less suicidal. Obviously, your superiors believe we are idiots."

Daniel wasn't sure what his expression looked like, but it made Yuffie laugh. It was a soft sound, not at all mocking, and it set him at ease. He was certain the Gaians wanted to help, and if they understood and weren't offended by SGC's security measures the alliance had every chance of working.

"We didn't mean any offense, it's more that Jack doesn't trust me to stay out of trouble," he admitted sheepishly.

Strife nodded, and Daniel thought he saw a bit of tension seep away.

"We'll answer what we can about the Ancients," the younger man said, "but I'm not sure how useful the information will be to you. From what your planet showed me, there is a large difference between the Cetra who lived here and the ones who lived on Gaia."

Daniel leaned forward. "How so?"

"From the memories I saw, your Cetra were interested in technology rather than the planet in their care. I suppose that's why the Goa'uld were able to claim it – there were no Cetra to fight them, and the planet had no reason to care who covered her anymore." Strife's eyes glowed brighter. "They neglected her, didn't appreciate the gift they'd been given. They didn't care about her… " He trailed off.

Daniel frowned, worried by the vacant expression. "Mr. Strife?"

"Sorry." Strife shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Her memories are a little overwhelming, much stronger than human or Cetra fragments." He smiled reassuringly, though it didn't touch his eyes. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel nodded, letting the evasion slide. "Daniel will do fine," he said instead.

"Call me Cloud, then." Real humor flickered in those eerie eyes. "I have no need for titles."

Yuffie snickered. "Just from your adoring fans –"

"Yuffie!" Cloud hissed, glaring at her. "Can you ignore your fascination for my embarrassment for ten minutes?"

She grinned at him, scooting her chair a little to the side. "Where's the fun in that?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, and Daniel failed to stifle a smile. The younger blonde sighed.

"Ignore her," he suggested. "I do, whenever possible."

Deciding that there was no appropriate response to that, Daniel tried to steer the conversation to something more serious. "Earlier, you mentioned that Gaia had given you the ability to understand her. How is that different from the Cetra's connection?"

"I don't feel or hear anything she doesn't intend me to. The Cetra were caretakers, always open to the planet and the Lifestream. They were healers rather than warriors, companions rather than servants. I was…" Cloud hesitated and exchanged a quick glance with Yuffie. "I was changed with less peaceful purposes in mind. Gaia was threatened, and she did what she had to."

"There was a war of sorts," Yuffie continued, "and if we'd lost Gaia would have died. We're here to make sure your Goa'uld don't take it that far."

Daniel nodded slowly. That sounded reassuring, but after what Jack had said… "About that; can you tell me how the Goa'uld are hurting the planets? We've taken some samples of their technology and not all of it is analyzed yet. We don't want to activate some kind of weapon by accident."

Yuffie snorted. "It won't look like a weapon to you, but it would take weeks for you to actually harm the planet. And I doubt you have the space needed down here."

"They don't want you to know," Cloud said, eyes sliding out of focus again. The spheres in his wristbands were glowing faintly. "If you know, you will be tempted by the power. Sooner or later there will be a new Shinra and a new war for survival. They won't risk it for your curiosity, won't ever let you do that to any of them again."

Daniel stared. _That was blunt. And threatening._ He glanced back at Mallory, noting the suspicion on his face. _Think, Daniel, think. You've got to defuse this before someone says or does something to bring this truce crashing down._

"We don't want to hurt any of the planets," he assured, "but we need to know what to avoid. This technology, you said it's something big? Not something we could carry with us?"

Yuffie gave a sharp nod, her eyes cold. "You'd have to build it yourselves."

"Then it's just the Goa'uld who have access to it." Daniel smiled tentatively. "I don't have any authority over the base, but I know we aren't building anything alien. I won't ask about it, alright? We can leave that be."

Yuffie relaxed slightly, but she didn't smile back.

"We are descendants of the Cetra," Cloud said slowly, as if he hadn't heard either of the others speak. "We are the children of the ones who turned their backs on their gifts and the planets. The children of traitors. But we are all that's left of the Cetra and we helped when Gaia needed us to, and she let us live. Holy and the Lifestream rid her of evil, and she decided we weren't part of it." He blinked, eyes focusing on Daniel. "I can't tell you how your planet will see you. She will protect herself, first and foremost. She will watch you through me as she wakes, and she will decide if you are friends or not. I can tell you that she won't destroy you unless you choose to be a threat to her."

Daniel swallowed. "That's… that's good."

"You don't want us here, we understand that. If it's any comfort, I don't think we'll be needed here for long," Cloud said, smile small but sincere. "A year should be enough to –" He cut himself off. When he spoke again it was obviously not aimed at anyone in the room. "Why are you…? I didn't mean…"

"Cloud?" Yuffie was frowning now, her voice worried.

The man didn't answer, just winced slightly as he rubbed at his temples.

"Cloud!" Yuffie shook his shoulder, looking surprised when he swayed with the movement. "Snap out of it!"

"Too loud," Cloud mumbled. "Too angry. Breaking me apart again."

Feeling more and more confused, Daniel could only watch.

"What can I do?" Yuffie asked. "What do you need?"

Cloud got to his feet suddenly. He staggered but Yuffie caught him, kept him upright.

"Need _her_. Have to apologize. She has to take it back."

Yuffie nodded grimly, her eyes on Daniel. "I have to take him outside, or at least somewhere he can touch earth. I'll swear on any god you want not to try to escape or hurt you, but he needs earth _now_."

Daniel shook his head. "I can't take you outside, and there's no bare ground inside the base. I can get you to the infirmary, and Janet will –"

"No, you won't." Yuffie let Cloud choose a direction, and eased him down to sit against the wall. "This is a good one?" she asked in a softer tone than she'd used since stepping through the gate. Cloud nodded and she reached into the pouch at her belt to remove a green sphere and fit it into her bracelet next to another of the same color.

Mallory had his gun aimed at her before Daniel could say a word. "Put you hands where I can see them, ma'am."

Yuffie turned her head to glare at him, teeth bared in something that wasn't quite a smile. She raised her hands, giving a slight wave with one of them. A green orb – not the recently placed one – flared as she said "Frog."

Light enveloped Mallory, and when it faded a large frog stood in his place, blinking confusedly. Daniel gaped in horror, only turning back toward the Gaians when he heard Yuffie speak again. The second green sphere glowed, darkness spread from the hand she'd pressed against the wall and the concrete shattered. Yuffie quickly pushed chunks of the wall away to show the rock beyond.

"It's the best I can do for now," she told Cloud as she helped him settle against the rock. "Can you reach her?"

Cloud nodded slightly before letting his head fall back, eyes closed and brow knit in pain or concentration, Daniel couldn't tell. Either way, seeing tendrils of the same green light that had appeared in the gate room spread from the rock to cover Cloud was fascinating.

An angry croak brought his attention back to Mallory, who had leaped over to his side, and reminded him that it might not be hallucinations.

"He… and you… How?" he stammered, gesturing at the airman-turned-frog.

Yuffie looked up and blinked at the sight of Mallory hopping in place, obviously trying to express his anger. "Oh, him. Sorry." She cast the same spell again, and Mallory was returned to human.

The airman – understandably upset – raised his gun, but Daniel pushed it aside. "Go get General Hammond and my team," he ordered, relieved to see Mallory obey. The transformation had obviously shaken any resolve to follow Jack's orders and stay with Daniel. When he looked back at Yuffie again, her expression was a little less cold.

"Thank you for getting him out," she said quietly. "It'll be best for Cloud if we don't disturb them."

"What's going on?" Daniel demanded. "What did you do to Mallory?"

The corners of her mouth twitched. "The latter is rather obvious, isn't it? I cast Frog on him. I couldn't let him shoot us, but I didn't have access to any other spells that could disable him without doing any damage." She sobered. "The talk about the Cetra upset the planet, and that affects the Lifestream. Cloud had only just gotten the different currents to start flowing together when hers went crazy."

"And that means…?"

Yuffie sighed. "He needs to calm her down so she can stop killing him." She looked at Cloud, voice lowering to a murmur. "I don't know why they always have to hurt him. I don't know why he keeps believing they're worth it."

* * *

After dropping Daniel off, Jack headed back to the meeting room only to be redirected to the General's office. That was never good news. The tension inside was worse. Jack looked warily from Hammond to Janet, taking in their grim expressions, noting Sam's worry and Teal'c's tension as his gaze slid past them. No one seemed inclined to break the silence, and he already knew he would _not_ like what Janet's results had shown. 

But when had dislike ever stopped him?

"What's going on?" he asked. "Are our guests Goa'uld after all?"

Janet glanced at Hammond, speaking when he nodded. "Not Goa'uld, but beyond that I really don't know. The woman – Yuffie, was it? – seems perfectly healthy, though there are some inconsistencies between her blood and ours. Nothing to worry about, as far as I can tell, and certainly not a larger difference than any of the humans we've met off-world. The man, on the other hand…"

More certain than ever that he should just say to hell with it and retire, Jack prompted, "What's wrong with him? Except the eyes?"

"He's… I'm not sure what he is." Janet was visibly discomforted by that. "I haven't had time for a full DNA analysis, though I've started it, but from what I can see in the blood sample it's entirely possible he isn't human." She paused, possibly searching for layman's terms. "A Goa'uld changes its host, leaving protein markers and naquadah behind even if it's removed. I'd need a tissue sample to say for certain, but the blood indicates differences far more radical."

"Is he dangerous?" Jack demanded, worry for Daniel making his voice harsh.

"If you mean capable of violence, I won't speculate; you've spoken more to him than I have. If you mean medically, I don't believe so. Any diseases targeted to humans would have infected Yuffie as well, and from what I've seen that isn't the case." Janet looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Colonel, but I just don't know what to make of this."

"That's okay," Jack assured her, his attention already shifting to Hammond. "Sir, I'd like to get Daniel out of there. _Before_ he gets himself in trouble like he usually does."

Hammond nodded. "Take Teal'c and Major Carter with you, just in case."

"Thank you," Jack managed as he turned on his heel and stalked out the door, teammates close behind.

They didn't get far. Jack was just reaching to press the elevator button when the doors slid open, a frazzled airman squeezing through sideways, too impatient to wait. A very familiar airman, Jack realized as dread settled a little heavier.

"Mallory? What are you doing down here?"

The airman blinked, disoriented. Shame and relief flitted across his face before he snapped into a salute, the failsafe of all military personnel when faced with a displeased superior officer.

"Dr. Jackson wants you, Major Carter, Teal'c and General Hammond up in the guests' quarters right away, sir!"

Jack bit back the urge to shove Mallory out of the way and hurry to Daniel's aid. Much as he hated it, he needed information. If Daniel _was_ in danger, charging in blindly would not help him. So he added a sharp "What happened?" to Teal'c's impassive stare. The airman quaked under the pressure.

"He said to – It wasn't my fault!" he stammered. "And that girl, she… I… Frog!"

The three others exchanged glances, all communicating some version of '_Crazy_'. Even so, Jack took some comfort in the fact that Mallory was blaming Yuffie. After all, she was the normal one so the situation hadn't gone out of control yet… He looked at Mallory again, reconsidering. _Maybe it's a __**bad**__ sign that a teenage girl could traumatize him that thoroughly?_

Shifting uncomfortably, Jack tried to push the thought aside. Daniel was an optimist, but he wasn't stupid. If he had sent a guard to fetch them instead of setting off the base alarm, then Jack refused to panic. He'd trust Daniel's judgement until he had all the facts.

"Go inform the General," he ordered, "and tell him we've gone ahead."

"Yes, sir!"

SG-1 moved aside and let Mallory step out of the elevator doorway. He bolted down the hall and they entered the elevator before the doors closed. Sam, being the last person in, hit the button for their floor and they rode up in tense silence.

* * *

**Additional note:** For those who didn't recognize the second spell Yuffie used, it was a Demi (from the Gravity materia). 


	7. Chapter six

**Author's note:** Is there a point in me apologizing for how horribly delayed this chapter is, or should I just hide until everyone is feeling less homocidal?

Normally I try to answer my reviewers, particularly the ones who have questions and/or concrit for me, but as I'm sure you've all noticed I've been pretty much out of contact with the fandom, so I'll settle for a public apology for everyone. I'm really sorry!

**Weasel Fu** raised some very reasonable questions that I felt it best to answer here, though:

There will be no Ori in this fic. I haven't seen them, I'm not sure what they are (except the "big bad" of the later seasons), and I have no interest in them.

There will not be frequent contact with Gaia. The stargate is not a cell phone, and I won't have the planets working overtime to keep it open between galaxies.

Enough of my babbling now, and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Planets' Protector**

**chapter six**

The sight that met them when they stepped into the room wasn't as bad as Jack had feared, but it was far from reassuring. One of the walls was cracked, Strife sitting with his back to the bared rock and surrounded in the same green light that had appeared in the gateroom. Yuffie crouched near him, head turned toward the door when the three entered. Jack suspected the girl had been watching over Strife before she heard the door open. The only good news was that Daniel looked unharmed, if nervous. He even offered a smile to his teammates.

"You alright, Daniel?" Jack asked, unwilling to trust appearances.

"I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me." Daniel hesitated, frowning worriedly. "I'm afraid it may have been the other way around."

"And how would that send Mallory into babbling hysterics?" Jack questioned, raising a hand to keep Sam from stepping around him to approach the Gaians. He wasn't risking her getting too close to that lightshow.

"Uhm…" Daniel's eyes darted from Jack to Yuffie and back again. "A misunderstanding?" he tried weakly.

Yuffie snorted, straightening. "Our conversation upset the planet, and Cloud needed a more direct connection to try and balance himself again. Your army boy got trigger happy, and I stopped him from shooting us."

_Uh-huh._ Jack didn't even try to cover his disbelief. "How did you break the wall?"

"A Demi spell." Yuffie shifted her weight from one foot to the other, glancing down at Strife before meeting Jack's eyes. "And Cloud's going to be so pissed I showed you that… You weren't supposed to know until we were sure you wouldn't turn on us."

"Turn on you?" Sam exclaimed, making Jack wince inwardly at the anger in her tone. "We let you keep those weap–"

"That's enough, _Major_," he interrupted, emphasizing her rank to ensure she would keep quiet. "Why did Mallory get 'trigger happy'? Was it when you took the wall apart?"

Yuffie shook her head. "When I slotted the materia." She tapped a finger against one of the green spheres in her bracelet. "I didn't have time to explain what I was doing, and I didn't have a Seal on me, so I used the only harmless spell I had." She shrugged, her expression unapologetic. "I'm sorry if he's hysterical about it, but I turned him back as soon as I'd done what I could for my brother."

"Turned him…" Jack trailed off, desperately trying not to realize what she was saying.

Teal'c, of course, had no such problem.

"You truly changed airman Mallory into a frog?" he asked.

Yuffie didn't answer, just looked at them as if daring them to contradict her.

"She did," Daniel said, uncomfortable with the silence. "I'm not sure how, but… She really did. – And she turned him back when I asked," he added as an afterthought, attention slipping toward Strife again.

"That makes me feel so much better," Jack muttered, drawing a brief smirk from Yuffie.

The door opened again, General Hammond pausing in the doorway. He looked at Jack in silent question and at the slight headshake dismissed the backup accompanying him.

"What happened in here?" Hammond asked as he stepped into the room.

"Well, sir," Jack stalled until the door was fully closed, "it seems there was a bit of a misunderstanding over Daniel's questions. Apparently, he managed to offend the planet." He grinned, suddenly seeing the irony of diplomatic, eager-to-get-along Daniel being the one to piss their guests off.

Judging by Daniel's glare, he understood the grin all too well.

A heavy sigh from Yuffie interrupted any further questioning, as the others turned to look at her.

"Honestly, I see why you're reluctant to trust us," she said. "If you'd come tumbling out the portal on Gaia, we'd have locked you up until we knew you weren't some remnant of Hojo's experiments. And we probably wouldn't have been this polite about it either. But we don't mean you any harm. If I'd had anything to say about it, I wouldn't have allowed this idiot," she glanced down at Strife, "to come help you, but what's done is done."

She looked at Sam, something dark and cold creeping into her eyes – something uncomfortably close to hatred. "We don't know you, and we have even less reason to trust you than you do us. All I know is that Cloud says the planets want us to work together, and that he's too stubborn to disappoint. But the day I hand a single materia over to your _scientists_," she spat the word, "will be at least a year after I die."

Jack could feel Sam's mental retreat. He didn't know where the Gaians' disgust for scientists came from – though the scene in the gateroom gave him plenty to go on – but it definitely struck his SiC hard.

Hammond wasn't fazed.

"What reason do we have to trust you?" he questioned neutrally.

Yuffie stepped to the side, allowing a better view of the damaged wall. "See that? That's a single spell. Imagine if we'd decided to turn a few dozen of them on you." She ignored any and all reactions, and kept talking. "We haven't turned a single harmful spell on you. We removed all offensive materia. We let you take our weapons. I fail to see how we earned this… distrust."

"Implying that you could kill us all isn't exactly reassuring," Jack said.

"Isn't it?" Yuffie raised her brows. "The fact that we could have and chose not to doesn't mean anything to you?"

No one knew quite what to say to that – 'no' sounded a little harsh when put that way – but the girl seemed to understand what they were thinking. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she watched them. Making eye contact with Sam, she spoke in a cool but polite tone.

"Even if I was willing to go without all my materia, and Cloud can tell you I still try to steal _his _occasionally, it would be irresponsible to leave it to you. Some people have talent enough to figure out how to cast without help, but you'd probably try to cast something you didn't have the energy for, and depending on the materia that can be lethal."

Though he'd never admit it out loud, Jack found that reassuring. It was like hearing another of the 'you're too young and primitive' lectures so often handed out by the Tok'ra and the Asgard. And there was always comfort in familiarity…

Hammond nodded, acknowledging Yuffie's point. "Fair enough, but there are still questions we need to ask about what you are."

"You have the results back, then?" Yuffie shrugged one shoulder, unconcerned – or at least acting it. "Cloud's enhanced, a lot of people were."

"You weren't," Hammond said. "Why not?"

The girl almost smiled. "Shinra guarded their secrets, General, as I'm sure you do yours. Wutai was their enemy, one the old bastard of a president feared. Why would any Wutaian be enhanced?"

"Is this enhancement why Cloud can speak to the planets?" Daniel cut in.

"No, that came later." Yuffie shifted her weight. "It's not my place to tell what was done to him, and I suggest you don't try to give your people the same advantages. There are far too many risks and side-effects to the process." Her eyes darkened with memories no one really wanted to probe further.

Hammond pressed forward anyway. "Can you tell me _why_ it's so important we not find out what was done to Strife, or even how it has affected him? If we are to work together, our chief medic should be aware in case he's injured."

Yuffie's brows rose slightly, then lowered in a thoughtful frown. "We'll heal each other," she countered, "but I suppose you've earned a fair warning. First of all, getting the materials needed causes great changes in the surrounding wildlife." She scowled, lips curled in disgust. "You only need to get attacked by razor weeds _once_ for the reactors to seem like a bad idea, and that's not even mentioning what happens to the animals. Secondly, there was a careful screening process before candidates received their enhancements, to make sure resources weren't wasted. Shinra didn't much care that some went crazy as long as they were usable, but the ones that… mutated were a bitch to get rid of quietly, and a publicity nightmare when they couldn't." Yuffie sighed. "Not everyone is strong enough to survive the treatment, and very few are suited to it."

Remembering the NID's lack of scruples, Hammond couldn't help but think it was safest for everyone to let the Gaians keep their secrets. At least this one.

"And that's all you're going to give us?" he said, changing the subject slightly. "No real explanation of what you did to airman Mallory, or _how_ you did it, and no guarantees it won't happen again? No reason to trust you?"

"I didn't harm him, the transformation never has more side-effects than the occasional nausea or headache." Yuffie smiled, but it was without humor. "But it doesn't matter if I keep saying that until I'm blue in the face. Words can't make you trust us, because until you trust us our words are nothing to you. Old Wutaian wisdom – or maybe it was from a fortune cookie. Either way, it's still true." She paused, turning a considering look on Teal'c. "You should fight Cloud when the planet releases him."

"What?!"

Teal'c nodded, unaffected by the chorused exclamation of the Tau'ri. "I would be honored."

"Why?" Hammond asked, looking just a bit confused and highly suspicious.

"Strife looked very shaky after that episode in the gate room," Jack added. "What will Teal'c knocking him on his ass prove?"

Yuffie chuckled. "I promise these… deep discussions are rare, and once Cloud's stable again I doubt he will allow your planet to pull him in even if she wants to. You won't need to worry about him falling unconscious while on missions." She waved one hand negligently, as if brushing their half-spoken concern away. "He'll be perfectly lucid when he wakes up, and exercise is the best way to get used to any changes this exposure to the Lifestream might have caused."

"Why do you want him to fight Teal'c?" Hammond pressed, wary of her interest in the fight.

"It doesn't _have_ to be him, it's just that Cloud likes him, and he's the most likely to make him work for the win." Yuffie smiled, looking more relaxed than she had since stepping through the gate. "Trust is built on understanding. I'd like to say we could get it from working together, but I don't think we have time for that. If you're any good at judging an opponent, a spar will tell you all you need to know about Cloud's character."

"What about you?" Daniel asked, surprising the others.

"I go where he goes, sometimes where he tells me to." Another quick smile. "I'll fight any one of you, but I doubt you'll find it reassuring. I don't share his morals." She looked to Hammond again. "You want guarantees? I can't say we'll always be on your side, but if you become our enemy, we will leave your planet and face you honorably. I'd prefer to stab you in the back on our way out and increase our chances of winning, but Cloud wouldn't stand for it. He's… He doesn't have the heart for betrayal."

Sam shifted her weight, drawing the others' attention. At Hammond's nod, she said, "I suggest you allow it, sir. We need to know what they're capable of, and this seems like a harmless way." She looked at Yuffie. "As long as neither of them use any of this materia."

The girl grinned. "If you're worried about getting frogged, don't be. I usually only use it for pranks – it's great fun when the victim isn't sure who cast it!"

The group stared at her.

"You do that regularly?" Jack asked slowly, a calculating gleam in his eye. _The possibilities…_

Hammond cleared his throat, well aware of how Jack's mind worked.

"But most of these materia are made for battle, and you're accustomed to using them as weapons?" Sam queried. At Yuffie's nod, she continued, "Wouldn't it put you at a disadvantage to remove them?"

"Possibly, but we don't rely on them." Yuffie tilted her head. "I didn't suggest the spar to find out who's better; it's so you'll understand us. And also to reassure _us_ that you are what we assume you to be. We're taking a lot on faith, too."

"But you said you're here to fight the Goa'uld," Daniel interjected.

" 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'," Jack added under his breath. It was unclear who it was aimed at.

Yuffie nodded, looking honestly appreciative of Jack's support. "Finding whoever is worrying the planets is our first priority, but we'll get around to the rest of those bastards eventually." The serious expression was exchanged for a grin. "And if we happen to kill off a few while searching for the Hojo-wannabe, so much the better!"

There were several blinks over the mood swing, but the group recovered quickly enough.

"Exactly who is this Hojo you keep mentioning?" Hammond asked.

Yuffie's mirth vanished as soon as it had come, and her face twisted into a mask of hatred. "If we could kill that sadistic bastard a thousand times over it would be too kind a punishment for him!" Her hands clenched, body trembling with tension. "He performed most of the experiments on Cloud, and did even worse to a friend of ours. If it hadn't been for him –"

Strife woke suddenly, eyes snapping open as the green light died. He was on his feet and by Yuffie's side before anyone really saw him move. There was nothing dazed or disoriented about him now, only a tension Hammond recognized as battle ready.

"What did they do to you?" Strife demanded. "I could feel your current change."

"It's nothing," Yuffie reassured, studying him. "You alright?" she questioned, a sudden tightness to her mouth.

"Fine," Strife said as he slowly shifted to a casual stance. "Just a bit energized." He rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck. "I think she understands well enough to keep calm until I have time for conversation."

Yuffie relaxed, leaving Hammond to wonder if she'd expected a different answer or if they'd spoken in some kind of code. There wasn't much he could do about either, though.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Daniel asked, clearly worried. "I didn't mean to upset her–"

Strife shook his head, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips. "It's nothing I haven't survived before," he said wryly. His gaze shifted to Hammond and the smile turned to a frown as he took in the general's expression. "I assume the tests are done?"

"Not completely. There are a few questions left to be answered, but I'm willing to let that rest as Dr. Frasier assures me you pose no medical danger to us."

The frown deepened. "What happened while I was speaking to the planet?"

"Your sister got a little enthusiastic about protecting you," Jack drawled.

Strife fixed a glare on Yuffie.

"He was going to shoot you!" she said defensively. "All I did was frog him."

Strife's eyes widened in surprise. "Why? What in Shiva's name possessed you to do that?"

The girl was obviously taken aback. "It was the only non-offensive spell I had! Would you have preferred I used Demi?"

"Probably," Strife snapped, his tone silencing her. He turned to Hammond, urgency clear in his eyes. "I need to speak with Mallory, as soon as possible."

"Why?" the general questioned, even as he gestured for Jack to see to it. "Miss Kisaragi assured us the spell was harmless."

"Physically, it is," Strife agreed, "and if he _had_ been injured he probably would have refused our aid and gone to your healer Frasier." His gaze settled on Yuffie. "You haven't seen what happens to people who encounter Touch Mes unprepared, but I have. The first time I was in Gongaga, a man in my squadron – can't remember his name – thought it was silly to be afraid of them and wandered off during a break. He got stuck in frog form for ten minutes at the most, but he was so terrified of it happening again that he was transferred to a desk job for the remainder of his contract. He simply couldn't go into the field without having panic attacks. I'd be surprised if he set foot outside Midgar after we got back."

Yuffie's eyes widened. "Oh. I had no idea!"

Strife's expression softened. "I know." He turned back to Hammond. "There is a shift of the mind as well as the body. You maintain rational thought, but it is a difference that can traumatize people if they don't understand what is happening to them, and your trooper had no way of doing that."

A muscle in Hammond's jaw worked, but he managed to grit out, "What are you going to do to him?"

"Apologize. Heal the damage, if there is any." Strife shrugged. "I won't know how – or even _if_ – he is affected until I see him."

Fortunately, Hammond was saved from having to answer that by the door opening. Mallory, once he fought back the worst of the shock, had correctly assumed that he wouldn't be allowed to avoid the Gaians forever and had returned to their floor on his own. Partly in hopes of lessening the Colonel's disapproval of his failure to guard Daniel, and partly because he was feeling guilty about fleeing and leaving a man behind. The delay between Jack leaving and the two of them reentering was caused by Mallory's reluctance to face the aliens again, even though Jack insisted no one meant him any harm.

The poor man was further confused when he stepped into the room and found Strife awake again. His gaze slid to Yuffie and he swallowed audibly as he fought the urge to turn around and leave. Jack's hand on his shoulder squeezed slightly and didn't let go, giving him some reassurance that he had backup this time.

Strife stepped forward, drawing Mallory's attention to him, and bowed deeply.

"Airman Mallory," he said formally, "I offer my apologies for my sister's actions."

Mallory just gaped at him. After a moment, he glanced over at Yuffie then back at Strife's still bowed figure. "That's… That's okay, I guess." This really wasn't what he'd expected. At all.

Strife straightened, eyes intent upon him. "I am glad you were not harmed. I've seen men crack from the shock of being transformed." He looked almost approving. "It is a mark in your favor that you are willing to confront us."

Mallory nodded, feeling at a loss for words. A desperate look around the room didn't quite help, but Daniel's encouraging smile did ease his nerves a bit. At least nothing bad had happened after he left, then. "Thank you," he managed.

Strife removed his right bracer, placing it on the table. He unwound a purple silk ribbon from his wrist, letting it pool in his cupped hand, and offered it to Mallory.

Yuffie started visibly. "Cloud, you –"

"Quiet." Strife's tone was commanding enough that everyone straightened instinctively. "You acted on my behalf. Restitution is my concern, not yours."

Yuffie paled but bowed her head, hands clenching in what the others could only guess was frustration.

"I… I don't understand," Mallory said, wary of accepting _anything_ from the man, no matter how polite he was.

"If she had caused injury, I would have offered healing. Since she caused you fear, I offer protection. As long as you wear this ribbon against your skin, you can't be frogged." Strife didn't blink and his hand didn't waver. He just waited for Mallory to accept or deny the gift.

While he was starting to feel a bit guilty about hesitating, Mallory couldn't help but ask, "Is that all it does?"

Strife's lips twitched. "It protects against what we call status changes. You can't be spelled asleep, you can't be poisoned, paralyzed, petrified, or transformed, and you can't have your emotions affected by outside sources."

There was a shocked silence, eventually broken by Hammond.

"And you're just giving it away?" he asked.

Strife shook his head, not looking away from Mallory. "It is the only protection I can give you, and to offer less would make light of Yuffie's actions and your strength. Will you accept it?"

Mallory stepped forward, reached out his hand and paused, just inches from touching the cloth. "All I need to do is wear it?" he asked.

"Against your skin," Strife confirmed.

Mallory took the ribbon, slightly surprised that it felt no different from ordinary silk, pulled up his sleeve and wound it around his wrist, just as Strife himself had worn it. He wasn't taking any chances in case the position of the ribbon mattered. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Prove that it works."

Strife nodded. "Yuffie."

The girl raised her hand and cast the spell again.

Mallory couldn't keep from flinching as the light washed over him again, but nothing happened. He blinked and sighed with relief, a knot of tension loosening as if it had never been.

Then Yuffie grinned. "Frog."

Strife half-turned at the word, but the spell caught him before he could speak.

The Tau'ri hadn't known that a frog could look so exasperated.

Laughing, Yuffie turned him back to human. "I had to prove the spell's harmless, didn't I?" she defended.

Strife just rolled his eyes.


End file.
